Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for searching and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that can recommend and correct a search term corresponding to a search term that is input by a user, based on content information, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the development of electronic technology, electronic devices with various functions have been developed and distributed. In particular, various kinds of display apparatuses including a TV are used in general households. The display apparatuses have been advanced to be provided with various functions according to users' needs. In particular, the TV can be connected with the Internet and thus can support Internet services. In addition, the user can watch many digital broadcasting channels through the TV.
In dramas or entertainment programs broadcasted through these channels, latest trend-led products or hot places frequently appear. When a user is interested in the products or places that the user meets through the screen, the user may make an effort to know the products or places, such as directly searching through the Internet or asking the people around the user. However, it may not be easy for the user to exactly memorize the appearance of the products or places, which flash by in the broadcasted program, and to search for the products or places.
In addition, the search function through the related-art display apparatus is based on image content information, and thus there is no search term and query language recommendation related to similar groups watching the same content, and there is no search term correction technology. Thus, the search function in the display apparatus is limited and may cause inconvenience.